Dperrone975
Dperrone975 is a Brazilian Born, Italian, Italian & Irish-American ,Irish, And Canadian Go!Animator. He is one of the only Go!Animators to speak other languages and One of the first to not use any Vyond made character in his videos since 2016. He is also very critical of negative things in the community. But he respects many Brazilians who grew up with Variguinho. Early Life Ricardo "Pedro" Perrone was born in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil during a vacation that was planned too late for his mother to give birth to him in South Florida. He was born at 1:01 AM on April 13, 1995 with a older brother and a older sister. A Year later, his parents decided to leave Brazil since they were american citizens. in April 1996, after his first birthday, His parents, his siblings and him took a VARIG flight from Rio de Janeiro to Miami. His father had also brought with him 5 VHS tapes of Brazilian Cartoons. On June 10, 1997, Ricardo was officaly made a american citizen. On October 27, 1997 his father popped in a tape of one of the Brazilian Cartoons he brought with him and that cartoon was a propaganda commerical of the VARIG mascot Variguinho. Richardo loved the character and grew up his early life with Variguinho comics and many other brazilian made Cartoons. However by his 10th Birthday, He began to watch american cartoons mostly the 1940s-1950s Tom and Jerry and Looney Tunes Cartoons Go!Animator Career In March 2014, Richardo discovered a dead meat video, it was made with using Go!Animate. At the time, Richardo wanted to get into this animation stuff. One day, his father told him "How About You Stop Watching Their Stuff And Make Your Own.", Richardo wanted to do that and on April 20, 2014 he joined Go!Animate. Most of his early content was Grounded videos But around 2015 he began to make more original content and has kept making more original content. By 2016, 100% of his content was original. Dperrone975 today is more sucessful than he was. Childhood Rememory Variguinho In 2018, Dperrone975 was interested in VARIG, And he rediscovered a video called "Variguinho" he clicked the video. At first, he wasn't really interested in it. But then, he found out that he was brazilian and that video was the one he always watched almost day by day from he was 2 to when he was 10. Dperrone975 then commented in portugese. translating to english says this: "I was born in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil In 1995, my parents were American citizens, so I technically migrated using Varig from Rio to Miami when I was one year old, I remember this tape. I was 2 years old and my dad put a random tape on the VCR that my parents owned, played and I loved it. My parents moved with me and my older brothers to North Carolina. My memories are reborn, thanks for reuploading!" He accidently forgot to put he had only 1 brother and a sister (both older than him). As of now, he wants to fully recreate Variguinho. Trivia Dperrone975 was a accidental username after Richardo accidently typed in a email username Dperrone975 plays flight simulators, roblox, and alot more Dperrone975's real name is Richardo "Pedro" Perrone He has the most memory from his childhood He is a artist also and is thinking about doing flash animation or computer animation. His youtube pfp is a resketch of variguinho with a darker shade of blue and a infinity gauntlet placed where his wing is Category:Good Users Category:Users Category:GoAnimators Category:1995 Births